


Fucking Idiots

by TheLastOfTheRealOnes



Category: GOT7
Genre: Honestly in this everyone is going to be doing random shit, I swear to God, Ihonestlyshouldbesleeping, My stupid E key sticks, Please Don't Hate Me, deargodpleaseignorethis, ihavenoideawhati'mdoing, now i'm just trying to fill the space, okay sorry, uh GOT7 YAYAYAYAY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:17:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastOfTheRealOnes/pseuds/TheLastOfTheRealOnes
Summary: Bambam hates the fact that Yugyeom has him wrapped around his pinky finger. He would do anything to make the younger smile. What turns it all to shit is the GC that Jackson invites them both to.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone is OOC. Yep.

 

~~Shit this sucks~~

Bambam threw his phone onto his bed. His best friend Yugyeom had cancelled their plans. _Again._

Not that it mattered. He was just gonna beat himself up about it for hours on end. Then he would go out with Jackson, who would eventually drag him to the bar where Mark- Jackson's bf-works, and he was going to get drunk, pour out his feelings to his hyung, and then have to deal with a whomping hangover in the morning. Yep. _Good times._

He was just about to head to the bathroom, when he got a text from the clingy-ass devil himself.

 **WangDaddy**  
**sent 23:00**  
how is my bby boi?

 ** **LankyBoi****  
**sent 23:01**  
shldnt u say that 2 mark?

 

 **WangDaddy**  
**sent 23:02**  
what's that sppsd 2 mean?

 **WangDaddy**  
**sent 23:03**  
DISRESPECTFUL YOUTH! Anyways, come join dis GC, it has some interesting ppls.  
(link to chat)

Bambam sighed, and clicked on the link, bracing himself for strange things.

[WangDaddy has invited Lankyboi to the groupchat!]

Eomma  
sent 23:05  
who is LankyBoi? Jackson, please don't tell me you're inviting weirdos onto the groupchat again.

 **WangDaddy**  
**sent 23:06**  
Nah. Trust me, Kunpimook is a great guy.

 **Appa**  
**sent 23:08**  
Kunpi-what?

 **LankyBoi**  
**sent 23:09**  
Kunpimook Bhukwal. Sorry about my name.

 **WangDaddy**  
**sent 23:10**  
He's foreign, so it only makes sense. I mean, take Mark for example. America, Korea. Foreign.

 **Eomma**  
**sent 23:11**  
how foreign?

 **WangDaddy**  
**sent 23:12**  
Thailand. I think. I don't know, he introduced himself to me when he was drunk off of his ass, so yah.

 **LankyBoi**  
**sent 23:13**  
Hyung, do yourself a favor and shut up.

 **Sunshine**  
**sent 23:15**  
God... This kid's got some spice. Also, when the maknae gonna get here?

 **Mustard**  
**sent 23:17**  
Already here hyung.

 **Ketchup**  
**sent 23:18**  
Poor bammie...

 **Mustard**  
**sent 23:20**  
Bammie? as in Bambam? What?

 **WangDaddy**  
**sent 23:21**  
scroll up.

 **Mustard**  
**sent 23:23**  
Oh. Hey Bambam! It's Yugyeom!

 **LankyBoi**  
**sent 23:24**  
Oh hey!

 **Eomma**  
**sent 23:25**  
Wait, who are you!??!

 **WangDaddy**  
**sent 23:26**  
Okay, introductions time!

 **Bummie**  
**sent 23:27**  
M'kay. The name's Im Jaebum. 23, working at a cafe called JJP.

**WangDaddy**  
**sent 23:29**  
JB U LOOK SO HOT I LUV U  <3

 **Ketchup**  
**sent 23:30**  
It's fine Bambam. I know what ur thinking. Anyways, we already know each other, but who cares? Mark Tuan, age 24, working as a TA at a highschool.

 

 **WangDaddy**  
**sent 23:31**  
MY GOD MARK YOU LOOK STUNNING I LOVE YOU KISSES AND HUGS!!!!

 

 **Eomma**  
**sent 23:32**  
I'm Park Jinyoung. I work at JJP too, and I'm 23.

 

 **WangDaddy**  
**sent 23:33**  
JINYOUNG YOU LOOK WOFNIJOEUWBNOVIUCINWIBFVN

 

 **Mustard**  
**sent 23:34**  
Hyung... did you just keysmash? Anyways, you know me too, but eh. Fuck it. Kim Yugyeom, 20, college student. Part time at a bookstore.

 

Bambam's heart skipped when he saw Yugyeom's picture. "God he looks good..." He sighed, and headed downstairs. He sat on the couch, and waited for the next messages. He didn't have to wait long.

 **Sunshine**  
**sent 23:37**  
Okay, so my name is Choi Youngjae, age 21, college student, part time at JJP.

 

 **WangDaddy**  
**sent 23:38**  
I'm sure Mark wouldn't mind if I married you. Because, damn.

 **Lankyboi**  
**sent 23:40**  
Hyung.... Anyways, my name is, okay call me Bambam. I'm 20, older than Yugyeom tho. College, and part time at a friend's cafe.

Bambam's finger hovered over the picture he wanted. It was one he was proud of. But... these were mostly strangers... Well, they were trusted by 3 people he knew, so it must've been okay. He sent it.

 

 **Ketchup**  
**sent 23:42**  
Bammie...

 **Mustard**  
**sent 23:43**  
Bambam, brace yourself.

 **WangDaddy**  
**sent 23:45**  
BAMBAM I SWEAR SEND A PICTURE OF YOUR ACTUALLY SELF OR I WILL COME OVER THERE NOW AND MAKE YOU. I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY ABOUT HOW CUT JUNGKOOKIE IS, I KNOW. BUT I WANT YOU TO SHOW THEM A PICTURE OF YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bambam had to laugh at this.

 **LankyBoi**  
**sent 23:47**  
sorry hyung!~

SORRY I COULDN'T RESIST HYUNG DON'T KILL ME I'LL SEND A REAL PICTURE OF ME!

 

 **Mustard**  
**sent 23:51**  
You changed your hair color! I liked it... I mean, I like this better, but yeah. Sorry, god that cam out wrong.

 **Sunshine**  
**sent 23:52**  
YUGY HAS A CRUSH!~

 **Mustard**  
**sent 23:53**  
NO I DON'T SHUT UP HYUNG!

Bambam gasped a little. That hurt, just a little. Sure, he knew that Yugyeom would probably deny having any feelings for him, but hearing it like this made it hurt. He felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes. He sighed, and dropped his phone. 

"I gotta get better friends."

"DO YOU NOT LOVE ME?!" Bambam looked up to see Jimin, standing there and looking at him in disbelief. He sighed. 

"No, I do. I just..." 

"Boy trouble?"

"Yeah."

Jimin came to sit next to Bambam. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "If it makes you feel any better, I've never even talked to Yoongi. Ever. I don't even think he knows I exist." Bambam grinned, and punched his best friend. Jimin shoved him.

"Wanna go shopping?" 

"Yeah."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bambam has problems. He just hopes to god that his friend Jungkook has answers. If not, he's screwed over. Jimin is on vacation, Yugyeom is the center of his problems, and Jackson would just make fun of him. Mark? Well... He's Mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are slightly implied things in this chapter, so yeah.

**LankyBoi**  
**sent 1:28**  
Hey... How r u?

 **KookieMonster**  
**sent 1:30**  
same as always.

 **LankyBoi**  
**sent 1:32**  
that bad? anything i can do?

 **KookieMonster**  
**sent 1:34**  
a bottle of bleach and some painkillers?

 **LankyBoi**  
**sent 1:35**  
Jungkook... come on.

 **KookieMonster**  
**sent 1:36**  
Whatever

 

Bambam sighed and groaned a little. Jungkook was... special. He kind of made Bambam nervous though, seeing the way he talks.

 

 **LankyBoi**  
**sent 1:38**  
well... I have a problem. Can you help me?

 

"And so... I have a crush on my best friend." Bambam glanced around nervously.

"Shouldn't you be asking Jimin about this shit?" Jungkook sighed, setting his drink down.

"Yeah... but he isn't here. Went to his parents'. So, is there any way at _all_ that you could help me?" Bambam looked at him with pleading eyes. Jungkook sighed.

"I dunno. I'll ask Namjoon about this. See what he says. Can't you ask one of your other friends?"

"Yeah but... They all know Yugy, and they're all in our GC, including the devil himself."

"Just try it."

"Fine."

With that, Bambam left. After making sure that Jungkook actually ate something. He's definitely on the thin side. And not in a good way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about how short it is. I needed to post something before I went crazy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bambam goes shopping with Jimin, and embarrassing things ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really just me realizing that I need to find a way to progress this without cutting straight to the angsty part. I also just NEED TO POST SOMETHING OR I DONE BE GOING INSANE, AND I HAVE ANOTHER IDEA FOR A STORY, BUT I FEEL LIKE IT'S SO STUPID, AND THAT I WILL BE HORRIBLE AT IT, SO PLEASE FORGIVENESS ME...

Bambam sighed as Jimin squealed at the infinite amount of pink fluffy kittens. There were so many, they could hardly see anything else. It bothered Bambam that Jimin was so excited, because he couldn't find it in himself to be the same. He just rolled his eyes.

His terrible mood was mostly due to what had happened on the GC, in which they now called, **[Got7's GC]** The whole reasoning behind that was so stupid, to be honest.

_(Like, a week ago..._

_"Well, we need some sort of name!" Jackson fired back at an exasperated looking Jinyoung._

_"We are not naming it Jackson's Side Hoes. WHERE DID THAT EVEN COME FROM?!" He snapped at the other. Mark sat calmly watching the two, as Jeabum tried to keep from laughing. Youngjae didn't even try._

_"Well, we got 7 members... Why not name it Got7, and have our slogan be, 'We got 7 members'. Never mind, that's stupid." Yugyeom quickly shot his own idea down, realizing how dumb that sounds. JInyoung sighed._

_"Well, it's the best we got so far, so that's what we're going with. Got it_ Jackson _?" Jinyoung said with an air of finality. A dejected Jackson nodded.)_

In the GC...

 

**WangDaddy**  
**sent 9:32**  
Hey guys, lets play truth or dare!

**Mustard**  
**sent 9:33**  
I'll ask first! Mark, truth or dare?

**Ketchup**  
**sent 9:35**  
truth I guess.

**Mustard**  
**sent 9:36**  
Okay, honest opinion of Jackson? Like, no sarcasm, no sugaring it up.

**Ketchup**  
**sent 9:39**  
God this will be cheezy. Here goes: Jackson can be clingy, and he can be annoying. But, I wouldn't get rid of him for anything in the world. I love him a lot, and I am really glad that he feels the same, because he makes me a better person. And he looks amazing. There. I said it. happy?

**Mustard**  
**sent 9:40**  
very. Jackson?

**WangDaddy**  
**sent 9:42**

****

Mark... I love you.

**WangDaddy**  
**sent 9:44**  
bambam, t or d?

**LankyBoi**  
**sent 9:45**  
dare

**WangDaddy**  
**sent 9:47**  
I dare you to show us your sexiest photo of yourself, and then one of Jimin. We have to decide who is sexier.

**LankyBoi**  
**sent 9:50**  
That is... the worst.

 

**WangDaddy**  
**sent 9:52**  
Jimin.

**Mustard**  
**sent 9:52**  
Jimin.

**Ketchup**  
**sent 9:52**  
Jimin.

**Bummie**  
**sent 9:52**  
Jimin.

**Eomma**  
**sent 9:52**  
Jimin.

**Sunshine**  
**sent 9:56**  
You guys are being too hard on him... I choose Bambam.

**LankyBoi**  
**sent 9:58**  
Wow... Thanks hyung. That makes me feel so much better. Note the sarcasm.

**Sunshine**  
**sent 9:59**  
T^T ouch...

**Mustard**  
**sent 10:00**  
no offense Bammie, but u ugly.

**Eomma**  
**sent 10:01**  
Typically if you have to say no offense, then it's not something you should say.

 

What had hurt most about that, was that Yugyeom had called him ugly. He loved the idiot, and the idiot had fed on his biggest insecurity. Yeah. Everything was great. 

Nonetheless, he would still make sure Jimin had a good time.

 

(Later, because I am too lazy to write anything in between, and also because I am tired as fuck.)

Bambam sighed as Jimin held out another wig for him to try on. Sighing he took it. They had been doing this for hours. He looked up at Jimin, waving his hands sarcastically. The other rolled his eyes, and started giggling.

Bambam looked behind him to see what that was all about, and to his utter dismay, he found  _Yugyeom_ standing right there!

His heart ached slightly when he saw how pretty Yugy's smile was as he laughed. It was nice. It was almost enough for him to push the nasty thoughts from the morning away. Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T^T I hate these notes, because I can't figure out how to work them. So, please don't hate me. I try. Also, sorry for the shitty chapter. I'm ready for some angst, so I have to restrain myself, and postpone it as long as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute shit happens, but could there be some contempt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All that hard work... Down the fucking drain... It's so annoying to go back and forth between HTML and Rich Text. Side note, Jinyoung, Jaebum, and Youngjae are in a poly relationship. And ~ Means a time skip of sorts! Happy reading!

(A/N: AHHAHAHAHAHAH I HAD SOMETHING WRITTEN, BUT I FORGOT TO SAVE IT, HELP I'M GOING INSANE)

Bambam was sitting, waiting for Yugyeom and Jimin to finish whatever the heck they were doing. He was ready to go and help. He sighed and rubbed his arms, slightly saddened by the fact that Yugyeom would rather hang out with Jimin than with him.

"Bambam! Who looks better?" He glanced up to see Jimin and Yugyeom strutting towards him, both wearing ridiculous outfits.

Without hesitation, he replied. "Jimin."

"YES! BAMBAM I LOVE YOU!" Jimin threw his arms around his best friend, while Yugyeom merely laughed.

Bambam yawned, and grabbed Jimin's arm, tugging him in the direction of the door. They had shed their weird clothes, and Yugyeom had left.

"How's it going between you two?" Jimin asked once they got back to their house.

"Same as ever. Constant ignorance, wondering why I'm in love with an asshat." Bambam leaned against the counter, absentmindedly pulling out his phone. 

Jimin sighed.

"Say something to Jinyoung or Jaebum. Or even Youngjae. I'm serious." Bambam looked at his friend, sighing.

"I suppose so... Want to help me?

 

**[LankyBoi has invited Sunshine, Eomma, and Bummie to a groupchat!]**

**[LankyBoi has named the groupchat Bambam X Yugyeom]**

**[Sunshine has changed the name to Operation Yugbam]**

**Sunshine**

**sent 12:22**

Trust me, it was for the best. 

**LankyBoi**

**sent 12:23**

Why tho?

**Eomma**

**sent 12:24**

We've known.

**Bummie**

**sent 12:25**

Bambam, you are now our child.

Youngjae is your older brother.

**LankyBoi**

**sent 12:26**

Okay then...

**Sunshine**

**sent 12:28**

So you want help with your Yugy problem

right? Wellllllllllll we're your people

We will help you the best we can

right hyungs?

Because we know absolutely everything there is about love.

**Eomma**

**sent 12:29**

Of course Baby.

**LankyBoi**

**sent 12:30**

wot?

**Bummie**

**sent 12:31**

Me, Jinyoungie, and Jae are in a relationship. 

You didn't know?

**LankyBoi**

**sent 12:32**

Aww. shit, man I didn't. sorry

 

**Sunshine**

**sent 12:33**

It's okay Bambam!

 

Bambam closed the chat. He rubbed his temple, and tried not to cry. He just wanted to do that, curl up in bed with a few blankets, some tissues, and a cup of coffee. He just wanted to cry his eyes out. 

Jimin sat next to him, and started to rub comforting circles on the back of his neck. Bambam rested his head on Jimin's shoulder.

He glanced at his phone, to see that he had messages from the Operation Yugbam GC.

 

 

**Sunshine**

**sent 12:38**

What if you tried to make Yugy 

jealous? Maybe got a friend

to pretend to date you?

**Bummie**

**sent 12:40**

That could be a possibilty. 

What do you thinik Bambam?

****

**LankyBoi**

**sent 12:42**

I don't know hyung...

I guess I could ask Jiminie

Maybe...?

 

 

Bambam turned to said boy, and took a deep breath in and out.

"Jimin... Will you help me?"

~

Jimin had agreed to his plan, and they were going to try and see if it would actually work. They all agreed to meet up at Jinyoung and Jaebum's cafe, to hang out.

Once they got there, Jimin ordered him and Bambam drinks, before going to sit next to him at a table. He leaned back against Bambam, letting his head rest on the other's shoulder, as he closed his eyes. Bambam wrapped an arm around Jimin, glad to have such a good friend, who would do this.

He glanced up as the door opened, to reveal an amazing looking Yugyeom. His hair was slightly tousled, and his clothes slightly ruffled, making him seem more authentic.

He noticed Bambam and Jimin, and headed over to the two.

"Hey... You guys seem awfully touchy today." He said as he sat down, slightly frowning. Bambam smiled brightly.

"Jiminie asked me out, and now we're dating! He was so sweet too!" Jimin glanced up at Bambam. His eyes glinted humorously, and he flicked the other on the forehead. Bambam sighed, blowing air through his mouth, onto Jimin's face.

All while this was happening, Yugyeom watched with a pained expression, that went unnoticed by the two in front of him, but not by the hyungs behind the counter.

Youngjae watched with an interested expression, lips pouting. Jaebum had his arms wrapped around him, and Jinyoung was washing his face with a wet cloth.

He pushed the latter away, and tried to pull from the former's grasp, but wasn't able to. Jinyoung let out a laugh and kissed Youngjae's cheek before turning to a customer at the counter.

Jaebum placed kisses all along Youngjae's neck, which caused the younger to blush. "Ah! Hyung!" He whined, which made Jaebum laugh.

When the customer had sat down, Jinyoung turned to the other two, and clutched his chest in fake shock. "I can't believe you two are being mushy without me!" He leaned in to place a kiss on Youngjae's lips, and then another on Jaebum's.

Youngjae hummed happily, causing both Jaebum and Jinyoung to coo. He let out a soft sigh, and leaned back against Jaebum.

 Jinyoung smiled ever so faintly at the sight of his two lovers. Sometimes it was hard to be in a relationship that required the needs of three individuals to be met, but they managed it, and it suited them well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed some fluff before I died.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't ask why they're going shopping at 11:50 something pm.


End file.
